The Twilight Awards
by Kiara212
Summary: This is one awards show you won't want to miss! The Twilight characters have gotten in their best evening wear to attend the new award show, The Twilight Awards! What awards will each of the characters get? Find out in this series! I don't own Twilight.
1. Black Carpet Entrance

TA – Chapter 1

**AN – Who will win the awards? Find out in later chapters! But let's see how it begins first...**

"This is going to be so fun!" Alice squealed as they got out of the limo, to see hundreds of Twilighters screaming at them.

"If they don't kidnap us first!" Edward said over the screams as he tried to take his jacket back from the fan girls that were currently trying to take it. Eventually he won, and caught up with the rest of his family.

"Relax, they're harmless" Alice waved it off, smiling brilliantly to the cameras.

"Bella, which team are you on?" A fan screamed, and Bella stood for a moment to answer. Finally she said back.

"Team Switzerland?" She didn't want to offend Jacob, but really, she owned a Team Edward tee shirt that she bought from Hot Topic. Suddenly a taxi pulled up and Jacob came onto the black carpet – planned by Alice especially for the occaision – and looked around. The fans all of a sudden stopped yelling, and there was silence around the carpet.

"Oh, come on! You can't hate me that much? Can you?" Jacob said, uncertain. The resounding silence answered his question. Suddenly Renesmee got out, looking stunning in her dress and newly fashioned curls, and the crowd 'ahh'ed then shouted for her. Jacob muttered something like 'typical' under his breath while they carried on the walk to the arena.

"Well done Alice, this is amazing!" Rosalie said to Alice, her expression still brilliant from watching Jacob's 'entry'.

"Yes, Alice, this is beautiful" Esme said to her, backing up Alice.

"Oh, I couldn't have done it without you, Esme" and Alice pulled her into a hug, the crowd went wild. Meanwhile many fans were squealing louder than healthy for humans, as Emmett pulled up his jacket sleeves and started showing off his muscles.

"We love you Emmett!" They cried.

"Hell yeah you do!" He said, getting ready for a repeat performance, before Rosalie pulled him away, much to the disappointment of the fans.

"You'll give one of them a heart attack!" Rosalie said, slapping him on the arm.

"You think?" He grinned, waving back at his audience. They waved back before he was pulled into the hall. Slowly, they all came into the hall and took their places, the Cullens and Jacob sitting down on the same table talking until the lights went down. Finally it was time. They all cheered as the host came on stage and read from her cue.

"Good evening, I'm Stephenie Meyer and welcome to the first official Twilight Awards!"


	2. Dazzler of the Year

TA – Chapter 2

**AN – Let's get right into it with the first award!**

"This is going to be so fun!" Alice repeated as Stephenie went into what an honour it was to be there and how she wished everyone good luck in the awards.

"I'm worried" Bella whispered to Edward. He laughed, and directed her to the centre as Stephenie said her parting line.

"Oh, and don't kill me!" They all laughed, but Bella noticed James giving a speculative look.

"James! She created you! Show some respect" she scoffed, and James looked away. From the table on the left Embry laughed.

"Vampires these days" he muttered. Immediately he was hit upside the head by Jacob.

"That hurt you know!" He said louder, rubbing his head.

"It won't hurt if you're unconscious!" Jake whispered back.

"Guys. Cool it" Sam warned. Embry did, and even though technically Jacob didn't have to listen to Sam's orders, he took it as friendly advice, and turned away from his best friend.

"The first award is for Dazzler of the year" they tittered, and Bella looked at Edward.

"That will be you!" She said to him.

"No, I'll never win" he scoffed.

"And the nominees are...Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Bella Cullen" there was a gasp and the hall went silent.

"And the winner is...Edward Cullen!" Edward looked shocked as they all patted him on the back and pushed him towards the stage. He stumbled slightly in shock and the audience laughed until he got up to the podium. He really was dazzling.

"Oh, wow, this is really shocking as you can see. Well, I'd like to thank my father, Carlisle, for giving me every value I've ever thought, my wife Bella, for giving me so much happiness and everyone who voted for this award. Thanks" no one clapped. Instead they all watched Edward flabbergasted, as he sparkled softly in the glow of the lighting. There was a thump in the back of the room and they all looked around. Someone had forgotten to breath.

"Jessica!" Mike called as they took Jessica out on a stretcher. Before Edward left the stage he grabbed the microphone.

"I'd also like to thank Stephenie Meyer for giving readers all around the world unrealistic expectations in men. And one last thing. Don't forget to breathe" he winked and there was another thump, someone else had lost consciousness. But no one cared about that though, because the applause in the hall was deafening, it rang off every wall and echoed long after Edward had sat down.

"That was amazing!" Bella whispered into his ear. He laughed and gave Bella that dazzling grin he was so famous for. Suddenly Bella gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth. Suddenly she looked annoyed.

"You're good at speeches too! Darn it, is there anything you're not excellent at?" Bella crossed her arms and sighed.

"You'll find something one day, love" he laughed and moved his fingers along the line on her forehead, it immediately gave way for his gentle touch.

"Yeah. We've got forever right?" He nodded, and they turned to watch the next award.

**AN – There will be more to come! But thoughts? Review and let me know!**


	3. Human of the Year

TA – Chapter 3

**AN – Here's the next chapter! Obviously I didn't update because of Christmas, hope you all had a merry holiday by the way! Read and review, and obviously, enjoy!**

"The next award is for...human of the year!" A slight groan went out, and all the vampires in the room slunk back against their seats, the werewolves looked confused to whether or not they still counted as humans. The opinion differed between species. Right now Laurent and Paul were arguing about it, across tables. Bella and Jacob rolled their eyes, some things never change. Stephenie coughed into the microphone to call attention back to the room, other people were joining in the argument now.

"Well all I'm saying is that technically you're not really human" Laurent pointed out calmly.

"Look at me! Of course I am!" Paul pointed to himself, he was dressed in a black and white suit, which actually made him look presentable for once.

"He has a point" Victoria butted in.

"Why are you getting involved?" Paul asked, shouting right in her face.

"I'll kill your loved ones!"

"Is that a threat?" Paul asked menacingly. James snorted.

"If that isn't then I don't know what is" Victoria joined in and cackled with James.

"Ugh, you're not a vampire, you're a witch. Are you sure you're not going to boil us in your cauldron then fly away on your broomstick?" Embry asked, backing up Paul.

"I don't eat dogs" she wrinkled her nose at the thought, as if the smell had suddenly repulsed her.

"Oh, are we not good enough for the human killing witch?" Embry taunted. The Cullens were surprised Sam hadn't intervened, obviously he agreed with his fellow brothers.

"Hardly" snorted James. They had several people's attention right now, whilst most groups were having their own discussions. Away from the human/werewolf argument, Edward growled. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Your _friends_ are arguing over who's the hottest, me or Jasper" he looked annoyed at their votes. Emmett, suddenly paying attention, dropped his jaw.

"What! Why aren't I in this argument!" Emmett said, looking over at the table of reserved for the students of Forks High School.

"So who's everyone voting for?" Esme asked. Carlisle even leaned his head slightly to hear what Edward's answer was.

"Well Jessica, Ben, Angela and Austin are going for me. But Mike, Lauren, Tyler and Eric are going for Jasper" Edward said, on the verge of growling again. Jasper grinned, and threw a grin over to the table, looking pleased with himself.

"Ugh! Jessica just said that Bella and Jasper would make a hot couple!" Edward looked repulsed, Bella looked slightly annoyed, and appraised Jasper. He laughed.

"Well, you can't argue with fan fictions" he laughed.

"What!" Alice cried, looking at her husband.

"Oh come on, you have to have seen the amount of Bella/Jasper fan fictions out there. People are rooting for us, Bella" Bella looked away awkwardly, cringing into Edward. Alice was shocked.

"That's not going to happen, Alice. Never. Just saying..." Jasper kissed her forehead and she sighed, hugging him.

"Just what are you saying, Jasper. That you think it would be a 'hot' couple?" Edward was in a very dangerous mood, Bella looked up and pleaded Jasper with her eyes to tread carefully. She was sure everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"Of course not, no offense Bella, I'm just saying that evidence doesn't lie" he shrugged and wrapped his arms around Alice.

"None taken, Jasper" Bella added, to cry and cut the atmosphere. From the stage, Stephenie groaned. Everyone looked around.

"I can't even control my own characters!" She whined, it was just a mutter but she had slumped right next to the microphone in her disdain. People straightened up and looked attentive, even if they were glaring at the people they were arguing with out of the corner of her eye.

"Right, and the winner for human of the year goes to...Charlie" Stephenie said in a bored voice. Waiting for ages had tired her out. Charlie was surprised and he was dragged out of his seat by other people and stumbled up to the stage.

"Well, thanks for this award and everything, means a lot" he said, in a gruff stage, before going right back to his seat, embarrassed. The Cullens clapped, Bella shouting 'go Charlie!' and they were the majority of the clapping. Everyone else was politely and lightly clapping.

"Right, now everyone has _settled down_" Stephenie looked around the room seeing if the chattering was about to break out again. It did not, so she continued. "We continue with the first ever Twilight Awards!" Two awards down, lots more to go!


	4. Happiest Person of the Year

TA Chapter 4

"So, the next award is, happiest person of the year!" As soon as the name of the award was said, people burst into conversation. The werewolves were all patting Seth on the pack, he was a sure winner for this award. No one was happier than him.

"You might as well go up now Seth, you contented berk" Paul laughed. Seth was confused, what the fudge was a berk?

"Yeah, the name will be read out, and it'll be Seth Berkwater" Embry hit him on the shoulder. Ow.

"Berkwater" the table laughed.

"That's a good one!" Quil said, pointing and laughing at Seth. His eyebrows mashed together. Now he felt like he was being ridiculed, and he still didn't know what a berk was! Everywhere he looked, people were laughing. Laughing at him. Why! He hadn't done anything particularly funny. What was going on? Even the vampires were laughing. Had they even heard? Seth looked down at the alcoholic beverages that nearly all of them were drinking. He, Collin and Brady were the only ones with crappy water. Could werewolves get drunk? Well they were still human, but technically because of their fast wolfy genes the problem should resolve its self before they felt the after effects, but that didn't mean they couldn't get drunk. But what about the vampires then? Why were they laughing. He was so confused, filled with teenage insecurities!

"SHUT UP!" He had shouted and stood up, his chair falling back behind him, and the room went silent. Seth thought it was bad before, but he'd give anything to have the laughter back. _Stop staring at me._ Paul was the one to get up.

"Why don't you shut up, you insecure berk" he chortled and Seth's eyes widened with rage.

"WHAT THE FUDGE IS A BERK!" He repeated his earlier thoughts, and the sentence echoed around the room, the word berk softly reverberating until it seemed like even the room was mocking him. He was trembling now, and a hot hand pushed him back into his seat.

"Anybody got a dictionary?" Jacob asked to no one in particular. He didn't expect anyone to answer, but surprisingly someone did.

"Oh, I do!" Alice chimed, reaching for her bag.

"Alice, why do you have a dictionary?" Emmett asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Well, she obviously saw that this was going to happen" Rosalie said to him, rolling her eyes.

"No, because it's a table of werewolves, of course she didn't see" Edward said snorting at the stupidity.

"Then why does she have a dictionary?" Emmett repeated. Alice had a small collection of useless objects piling up on the table, and they all looked at in silence.

"Alice, how did you get all _that_ into that tiny bag?" Jasper asked his wife. She shrugged, still pulling things out.

"More importantly, why did you put all that stuff into that bag" Emmett said, not giving up on his questioning, though he never got any answers.

"Whoa, it's like a Mary Poppins bag" Seth said, astounded.

"Who's Mary Poppins?" Jared asked.

"What are you talking about 'who's Mary Poppins'?" Leah scoffed. "Everyone's seen that movie" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well obviously I didn't" Jared rose his chin in the air.

"What kind of childhood did _you_ have?" Embry asked, Sam giving him a warning glance. He ignored it.

"A good one" was Jared's answer, his chin still risen in the air. Embry was about to say something else but Alice interrupted him.

"Found it!" She trilled, holding it up for all to see. Emmett tried to ask his question one more time with a sigh.

"Why?" They knew what he meant.

"You never know when you might need a dictionary" she smiled, and Edward heard them all think the same thought. _Crazy_.

"Oh right, because every day you just stop in the middle of the street and say 'hey, I need a dictionary'" Emmett said sarcastically.

"Well this argument would still be going on if I didn't happen to have a dictionary, so you can suck it Emmett" Alice stuck her tongue out and Carlisle choked on air.

"Suck what?" He asked incredulously, Esme next to him laughed. Seth quickly grabbed the dictionary out of Alice's hands and scrolled through. Soon he found it and read out the definition.

"Berk. Slang for idiot." They all stared at him while before anyone said anything.

"You berk. All that for a definition!" Quil started laughing, soon joined by others. Oh no, the laughter was back. Alice took back her dictionary, and began repacking everything into her tiny back. Seth stared, dumbfounded.

"Idiot?" Suddenly a thought occurred to him, and he was angry again. "Why didn't any of you tell me that!" The werewolves looked at each other before Jake spoke for the rest of them.

"Well, it's not something you can explain" he shrugged, and the other's nodded.

"Yes, you can, you idiot!" Seth shouted back.

"No, berk" Embry nodded and raised his eyebrows as if this was the most insightful thing he had ever said, correcting formal language with slang. Seth threw a breadstick at him before storming out.

"You'll miss your award!" Jared shouted back, but he had already turned the corner to the toilets.

"And the nominees are!" Stephenie said, as if nothing had happened. "Seth, Marcus, and Aro" there was a drum roll, and Leah whispered 'I'll go and collect his prize' to the table. They all waited... "Marcus!" There was a dead silence in the room, Marcus shuffled to the front of the room, collected the award with a blank expression on his face, sighed into the microphone, and went back to the Volturi table and sat down. The audience followed his actions, until finally the werewolves started shouting in complaint. This went on for a few minutes before Stephenie finally got the courage to shout into the microphone.

"Shut up you shape shifting berks!" They were silent and taken back. In the toilets Seth sighed. He was a teenage 'berk' and didn't even win an award. It sucked to be him. He sighed and went back to the hall. On with the show!

**AN – Aw, poor Seth! I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, the longest so far, so review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Why Does It Always Rain On Me' Award

The TA Chapter 5

**AN – Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I hope everyone's 2009 is going well. A lot of you were surprised about Marcus winning the Happiest Person of the Year. Maybe there will be a recount...Anyway, on with the awards!**

"Right, settle down" Stephenie calmed the audience down, and they stared waiting at the stage. "Okay, the next award will be the 'Why Does It Always Rain on Me' Award!" Many people looked confused, when did this award come in? "This is a new award. Now for the exciting bit, the nominees!" Alice's face went blank, then she gasped and grinned. Her hand reached over and tugged at Jasper's jacket.

"Jasper! You've got to come with me now!" He reluctantly got up and they rushed out of the hall, a few looks given to their backs as they exited. Stephenie coughed to try and get the attention back, and the nominee's were called.

"Bella Cullen!" There was a small clap and Bella looked down, embarrassed. "Jacob Black!" Jake looked pumped to have the prospect of getting an award, even if it was a new seemingly made up one.

"And Leah Clearwater!" Jacob and Leah gave each other glare's across the table, then once again at the werewolf table, there was arguing.

"Give it up Jacob, you'll never win this award" she hissed across the table.

"What makes you think you have a chance?" Jake raised his eyebrows. A few seats away from him, Collin, Brady, Jared, Quil and Embry were having a bet on who would win, Paul was discreetly writing people's thoughts on a napkin. Jacob saw this movement in his peripheral vision, but didn't know what they were whispering about. Leah distracted him.

"My life is far worse than yours! Are you a genetic dead end?" She sniffed, head raised high.

"The girl I loved became my enemy! She was taken away by my enemy! I was rejected, at least you had some happy memories with Sam!" Sam cringed and turned his head away from the argument, Emily too tried to look less involved.

"Do you have to see the person who took your love away _everyday_?" Leah was bitingly hostile now, her nose wrinkled and she was half crouched, ready to spring up in indignation with the next comment Jake said.

"I had to see her get pregnant with his killer spawn!" Jacob winced at the memory, as well as the rest of the pack. A few turned towards Bella and she looked away, just like Sam and Emily embarrassed to be in the argument.

"Yeah but you got Renesmee. What did I get? Nothing, that's what" she huffed and released her crouched position, sitting back in her chair with an audible thump. Jacob sat back down, and they stared daggers at each other.

"And the winner is...Jacob Black!" Applause ran out through the hall, and Leah gasped. They watched as Jake grinned and went up and collected his award. He leaned into the microphone to give his speech.

"Hey, I just want to thank everyone who voted for me in this award, uh, thanks to Stepehenie Meyer, for making my life crappy enough to get this award, and a great thanks to the minority of Team Jacob fans, you know you rule really!" He grinned and a few fan girls squealed in the back. "Yeah so thanks everybody. The 'why does it rain on me' award will be going on my shelf, and to think, I don't even live in Forks!" This earned a few laughs and Jake started to walk off the stage, before remembering something and running back up. "Oh and Leah? I win" he grinned cockily and Leah growled back at the table. When Jake finally got back there was some sort of deal going on between the boys.

"Ha! Pay up Paul!" Seth said at Paul, sticking his open hand out with a smug expression.

"Not betting on your sister? That's harsh" he reluctantly gave up the money into Seth's waiting hand.

"You didn't bet on me!" Leah cried, shocked.

"Why did you have to win Jake!" Embry cried, giving money to Seth and Jared.

"But Leah has such a crappy life, I just assumed..." Quil muttered, emptying his wallet.

"Quil! Embry! You're my best friends and you didn't bet on me!" Jacob shouted, outraged.

"See how it feels" Leah gave him a grim smile and he snorted.

"Someone's PMSing" Jake snorted, and the whole table turned and looked at him wide eyed. Seth may have muttered 'oh no', Jacob couldn't tell. He was too busy watching Leah's murderously angry expression.

"No. No, I am not PMSing. I am never PMsing. Because I am a genetic _dead end_" she was on her feet now, just about ready to crawl over the table to get to Jacob. He started to mutter something about going to the bathroom, and Leah was soon quickly following him. He increased his speed. So did Leah. Soon he was crying out, running at full speed towards the exit.

"Yeah, you better run Jacob Black!" Leah shouted before the doors slammed shut. The hall was silent for a moment. Suddenly, Quil reached over and gave the award into Bella's shocked hands.

"Here you go Bella. None of them may be alive to claim it after what Jake just said" she grasped the cold award, though warm to her, and put it on the table.

"Don't worry Bella, I can change the name from Jacob's to yours. I've got experience with bending and changing metal" Rosalie smiled sweetly. Bella remembered Jacob's dog bowl and shivered, smiling warily back at Rosalie's sweet expression. _It might take a while to forget this_ she thought, as the next awards were called out.

**AN – I finally finished this! I started this on Monday, and I never got a chance to finish it. I'm putting off revising a science test that I have to do tomorrow. Which is worth a quarter of my grade *gulps*. Two words. Tests suck. **


	6. Bitch of the Year

The TA Chapter 6

**AN – Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just saw it on my stories and was like 'oh! I haven't updated that in a while!' so sorry about that. Here's your new chapter!**

"Now we have that always feisty award, bitch of the year!" An 'ooh' went through the crowd and people looked at who they thought would be nominated.

"The nominees are! Jane of the Volturi!" A boo and hisses went through the crowd, and Jane glared at them. Luckily she couldn't get through the whole crowd, but needless to say the noise stopped when the first three people started squirming on the floor in pain. Once the pain stopped they dusted themselves off and sat back in their chairs, desperately trying to cling onto the dignity that Jane had already burned off the second they started rolling on the floor.

"Rosalie Hale!" Emmett patted her on the back and she smiled a wicked grin, Bella grimacing slightly, remembering why she deserved that award. Rosalie was her friend – _now_. But it hadn't always been that way, she used to have nightmares about her threatening gaze. She shivered, and Edward regarded her curiously. She lowered her shield and let Edward see what she was thinking, he chuckled lightly.

"Yes, love, I would have nightmares too" he laughed lightly again, the type of laugh that could get Bella joining in, no matter what had just happened.

"And last, but certainly not least, Leah Clearwater!" Leah had just entered the hall again, Jacob limping along slowly after her, his scabs and bruises already nearly gone. Bella had a feeling Leah had made Jacob come in, to show her victory scars. Edward nodded slightly, answering Bella's thought, as she hadn't put her shield back on. He was wearing her crooked smile, he loved hearing her mind. At this thought, Edward smiled more. Leah and Jacob sat down whilst the appulse settled down, and Leah whispered to Jared.

"Hey, what am I being nominated for?" She might as well have said it aloud, the only people in the room who didn't hear were the humans, and they were too wrapped up taking polls. It had moved on from Jasper vs. Edward, and was now Carlisle: Wrong, But Oh So Right? Edward found it disconcerting that Mike Newton had agreed with the girls on Carlisle's hotness, but he pushed that thought aside, he was sure he didn't want to know. On the opposite table, Jared whispered back.

"Bitch of the year" Leah looked annoyed for a moment, then happy.

"Think I've got a shot at this one?" Jared nodded slowly.

"Your competition is Rosalie and Jane" Leah pursed her lips, trying to remember who Jane was.

"Jane's the one who decided it would be fun to sneak up on Paul and 'burn' him to near death" Jared whispered back. There were stifled giggles amongst the werewolves and Paul looked fearful, remembering. Leah decided to speak everyone's thoughts.

"That was _so_ funny. I haven't laughed that hard since... I can't even remember. Paul going straight into werewolf mode and rolling around like he was on fire, he literally crapped a brick on the floor then Jacob ran to see what the trouble was and stepped in it, then thought it would be funny to get Nessie to bring Rosalie's clothes out and rub it in them. She almost killed him! Mean whilst Paul was whimpering and getting dizzy from the rolling, we all stepped into the clearing to find mass chaos and Rosalie about the slaughter Jacob!" By the end of Leah's tale the werewolf table, and several others were nearly crying with laughter, Jane laughing a tinkling laugh across the hall, Paul glaring viciously at her, Jacob desperately trying to avoid Rosalie's gaze, and Rosalie nearly ripping off Emmett's suit sleeve.

"_Why did you stop me_! There could be a grave with _his_ name on it down in Forks Cemetery by now!" Rosalie hissed angrily. Emmett shrugged, trying to get away from Rosalie's hands. The seams were audibly ripping apart. Alice looked like she was about to have a heart attack if that were possible, Jasper looking the same because he could feel how Alice felt. Edward rolled his eyes, Bella was trying to laugh at remembering what had happened (she had watched delightfully from her window) whilst Rose was in hearing capacity. Carlisle and Esme were looking at the human table, Carlisle looking greatly disturbed and Esme looking at Mike Newton bewilderedly. She too had heard him vote with the girls.

"Rose, you would have regretted it eventually. I mean, who would you verbally abuse nearly every day otherwise? You don't realise it Rose, but when you take your anger out on him, your much happier around the house. And we don't care much for Jacob" Emmett shrugged again. Nessie, Bella and reluctantly Edward disapproved, Esme would have too if she wasn't so wrapped up in the humans argument.

"Oh, but it would have been such a _sweet_ death" Edward winced, seeing the images in Rosalie's head. Her eyes were full of bloodlust, Bella could almost see the wedding dress. She and Edward shivered simultaneously. Alice, not being able to take anymore, shouted high pitched.

"_Rose, let go_!" She did immediately, and both her and Jasper sighed in relief. The shout somehow managed to stop everyone's conversation, and Stephenie pulling herself back from the humans discussion resumed her position on stage.

"Right. So the winner is...Jane!" Leah and the Cullens booed, knowing Bella would be able to protect them. She glared back at them. Then her face contorted into what could only be described as a smile, but it was a smile that would stay with them forever. Alec laughed, and she laughed with him. They stopped hissing. At once.

"I'd like to thank everyone for this award. My condolences to Rosalie and Leah, I guess you just missed out. What a shame" she grinned and Leah rose out of her chair.

"I'm a female werewolf, that award was _mine_!" Leah couldn't take this anymore, she felt herself shaking, she had just been passed over for two awards! She wanted an award!

"Well, I guess you just weren't bitchy enough. It was the speech with Jacob Black that did it, I've never shown my _human_ side and I don't plan to" she raised her chin stubbornly and Leah growled at her. She laughed again.

"What, do you want to fight me, _dog_?" She growled even more, and Jane strolled along to her table, told Alec to 'hold this', dumping the award down on the table before accompanying Leah along to the hallway. The last words anyone caught before the doors closed were Leah's.

"Bring it on, bitch!" Rang around the hall quietly. Jared broke the silence.

"Man, she is getting quite acquainted with them halls, isn't she?" They nodded in agreement, and Stephenie murmured into the microphone.

"We may need to lock those doors" Alice nodded.

"Yeah, you really don't want to see the next fight that breaks out" a murmur went out around the audience and Stephenie said uncertainly:

"On with the show?"


End file.
